Patrick Stewart
|birthplace = Mirfield, West Riding of Yorkshire, England, U.K. |family = Gladys Stewart (mother; †) Alfred Steward (father; †) Godfrey Stewart (brother) Trevor Stewart (brother) Shelia Falconer (ex-spouse) Wendy Neuss (ex-spouse) Sunny Ozell (spouse) Daniel Stewart (son) Sophie Alexandra Stewart (daughter) |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1959-present }}Sir Patrick Stewart, OBE (born 13 July 1940) is an English actor whose work has included roles on stage, television, and film in a career spanning almost six decades. He is a multiple time Olivier, Golden Globe, Emmy, Screen Actors Guild and Saturn Award nominee. Biography Stewart was born in Mirfield, in the West Riding of Yorkshire, England, on 13 July 1940. His parents were working class, his father Alfred a career soldier, and his mother, Gladys, a mill-worker. He has two older brothers, Geoffrey and Trevor. Stewart grew up in a poor household with domestic violence from his father, an experience which later influenced his political and ideological beliefs. He spent much of his childhood in Jarrow. Stewart attended Crowlees Church of England Junior and Infant School. His stage career started at an early age. His involvement was encouraged when, at age 12, he enrolled in an eighty-day drama course. At the age of 15, Stewart left school and increased his participation in local theatre. He gained a job as a newspaper reporter and obituary writer at the Mirfield & District Reporter, but after a year his employer gave him an ultimatum to choose acting or journalism, and he left the job. In 1957, at age 17, he enrolled in the Bristol Old Vic Theatre School, where he spent two years, learning his craft and losing his Yorkshire accent. Following a period with Manchester's Library Theatre, he began his career with a long run with the Royal Shakespeare Company from 1966 to 1982, Stewart received the 1979 Laurence Olivier Award for Best Actor in a Supporting Role for his performance in Antony and Cleopatra on the West End. Stewart's first major screen roles were in BBC-broadcast television productions during the mid-late 1970s, including Hedda, and the I, Claudius miniseries. From the 1980s onward, Stewart began working in American television and film, with prominent leading roles such as Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek: The Next Generation and its successor films, as Professor Charles Xavier in the ''X-Men'' series of superhero films, the lead of the Starz TV series Blunt Talk, and voice roles such as CIA Deputy Director Avery Bullock in American Dad! and the narrator in Ted. Having remained with the Royal Shakespeare Company, in 2008 Stewart played King Claudius in Hamlet on the West End and won a second Olivier Award. Now an internationally respected actor known for successfully bridging the gap between the theatrical world of the Shakespearean stage and contemporary film and television, Patrick Stewart continues to demonstrate his versatility with a wide range of upcoming projects. In 1993, TV Guide named Stewart the Best Dramatic Television Actor of the 1980s. He received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame on 16 December 1996. In 2010, Stewart was knighted by Queen Elizabeth II for services to drama. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime Films *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (1984) - Lord Yupa (Buena Vista Dub) *''Steamboy'' (2004) - Lloyd Steam External Links *Patrick Stewart at the Internet Movie Database *Patrick Stewart at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia. Category:Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:Startalent Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors